Although much of the appliances installed in a wind turbine is intended for lasting a very long time, some of the appliances must be replaced or must be repaired during the service life of the wind turbine. Equipment installed in the nacelle or in the tower of the wind turbine may be removed from or lifted to the nacelle by means of cranes or other lifting means provided on or in connection with the nacelle. The tower and the machine frame of the nacelle are solid structures where even large cranes may be secured to and where even heavy appliances may be lowered from or lifted to without any difficulties. However, appliances installed in the hub, in connection with the wings or in connection with the hub may be more difficult to access and to handle for possible removal in order for the appliances to be replaced or be repaired at a more suited location than the service location of the appliances. Often, a hatch is provided in the top of the nacelle housing, enabling access from or to the outside of the hub and from or to the nacelle and further down or up through the tower. This manner, in which appliances at the more remote locations mentioned is handled, is a secure manner, but also quite time-consuming. Also, during handling through the hatch of the nacelle housing, the escape way from the remote locations is blocked, endangering the working conditions at these remote locations.